


Pompeii - Bastille Heroes of Olympus Style aka The Seven, two amazing fighters, Coach Hedge and a few more people

by Kuroko_Tetsuya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroko_Tetsuya/pseuds/Kuroko_Tetsuya
Summary: Heh. Kagetsu Chihiro signing in. Its been years since I posted this on Tumblr. Issashiburi dana, minna ! Right uh summary. So, the Heroes of Olympus aka Nico, Reyna and the Seven (AND ONE MURDERER OF STUFFED ANIMALS and a bunch of people) are convinced by Persassy to sing. PJO STYLE ALL THE WAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS !!!!!!!!!!!





	

 

A face pops into the video camera- "It's working, right, Wise Girl ???"

  
Annabeth grins. 

 

"It is."

 

"THEN LET'S DO THIS SHIT!!!!!!!!!"

 

And this, my friends, is the story of how the Heroes of Olympus got convinced into doing this video.

 

Nico was bribed with McDonalds galore.

 

Reyna was _tactfully_ recruited by Annabeth.

 

Piper, Leo, and Hazel were pretty happy to oblige. The promise of pizza later didn't hurt either, ya know.

 

Coach Hedge came wih his baseball bat.

 

Octavian was politically but very artfully convinced, cough threatened cough.

 

"All right ! ONE, TWO, THREE, GO !!!!!!!!!!" Percy yelled.

 

Jason and Frank were a bit hesitant but they oh so quickly agreed when Nico made a comment about them being so wimpy.

 

  
Nico: I was left to my own Pomegranate seeds. Many days fell away with no one to save me.

 

  
Leo: And my Argo II fired away-

 

  
Reyna: In New Rome my city beloooooved !!!!!

 

  
Jason: Stormy venti roll over our Argo bringing Gaia's Blessings from above!!!

 

  
Percy: But if I close my eyes it almost feels like nothing changed at all.

 

  
Annabeth: And if I close my eyes It just feels like another day saving the world!!!

 

  
Leo: Look how I'm always an optimist about this X2

 

  
Percabeth: We were caught up and lost in Tartarus's curses with the Titan Bobb as the pain settles around us.

 

  
Leo: And My ship kept crumbling down

 

  
Enchiladas(Enceladus): Due to us monsters that you looove

 

  
Reyna: Pegasi fly over the hills, bringing the Athena Parthenos from aboooove !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

  
Frank: But if I close my eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all

 

  
Hazel: And if I close my eyes I just know that I have died before

 

  
Piper: Let's all be optimists about this *charmspeaking*

 

  
The Seven: Eh eh oooh eh oooh eh eh oooooh eh eh ooooh eh ooh

 

  
Octavian: Ooh where do I begin? New Rome's rubble or their sins? *stabs and guts Perry the pillow pet* X2

 

  
Annabeth: And the giants kept tumbling down in the Ancient Greece that I looooove!!!

 

  
Jason & Frank & Percy: The Gods's chariots roll over the hills bringing-

 

  
Nike: VICTORY TOOOOO USSSS!!!

 

  
The Seven: But if we close our eyes, doesn't it almost seem like nothing changed at all!! and if we closed our eyes it almost feels like just a usual day saving the world!!!!

 

  
Everyone: eh eh eh eh ooooh eh eh eh eh oooooh eh eh eh eh ooohhhh

 

 


End file.
